


Not How I Imagined This

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, JAYA fandom (Jack and Maya), Marina-fandom, Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom), SURRERA (fandom), Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Dominant Arizona, Dominant Sullivan, Established SULLYVANDY, F/F, F/M, Jack is in the dark, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married VICLEY, Maya's lesbian dalliances, Other, Pining, Submissive Callie, Submissive Herrera, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Minor bumps in the roads ahead for Victoria/Lucas, Andrea/Robert, Maya/Jack,Maya /Carina, Travis/Levi, Emmett/Travis, and Jenna/Ryan. Happy endings for some,not so much for others. We've added/will add warnings about Explicit Sex Activity orLanguage, or other Adult-themed activity in the Chapter Summary before each chapter.We apologize that those expecting heavy MM activity may be disappointed-neither I normy co-authors write that genre very well. We do much better with FF/MF.MARINA SHIPPERS-THAT STORYLINE BEGINS IN CHAPTER SIXAlso, each of us(authors)  is SOLIDLY SULLYVANDY and VICLEY-those who don't care for the Andy/Robert pairing won't like this fic or this series. Expect Maya to self-care withwith Women  (PLEASE DON'T FAULT HER-she's allergic to monogamy, and her pull toward Womenis STRONG ( Please feel  free to submit feedback and suggested storylines-we write for the enjoy-ment of the READERS, and we won't view suggestions/ feedback as a such as personal attacks.
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Beaumont Rosewood Jr/Annalise Villa, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jenna Matson/Ryan Tanner, Levi Schmitt/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Various Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy Females, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 69
Kudos: 38





	1. JUST How I imagined It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX AND LANGUAGE
> 
> Ryan and Jenna 'sort've' work through his "Andy issues", Maya daydreams about her  
> BEST FRIEND while with Jack, Travis and Levi have marathon sex, Andy and Sullivan get  
> KINKY WIT IT, Vicley engage in role-play

*MAYA + JACK*

No matter how Maya tries to deny the truth, she can't deny her attraction to WOMEN. She doesn't really WANT TO, she also  
realizes. Jack is GREAT-good friend, good in the bedroom-but when he's going down on her, the way that he is now, she frequently  
imagines that it's one of her "crushes" at Grey Sloan: Callie Torres-Robbins, for one (GOD, those big TITTIES...ummmm!); or even  
Teddy Altman; most often, though, it's ELLE, from the SPD...she really has a silvery tongue, that one...Jack is certainly "educated" in  
the oral arts; pays plenty of attention to the CLIT, and keeps his tongue working even when his mouth engulfs her entire mons, like  
NOW...his fingers are just the right size to fit nicely into her wet vag, and another in her asshole-the bowling grip-FUUUUCK!: if only it  
were ANDY down between her legs-the very thought jumps-starts her hiding in the background orgasm, and her lover's kind attentions  
draw it to the fro...she rewards him with a LOT of her tangy female nectar, which he makes sure to let as little go to waste as possible.  
Taking hold of his muscled shoulders, she urges him up to where she can clean his shiny chin and lips of her own 'spend', imaging  
how SPICY Andrea Herrera's would taste...Jesus, she trembles again (a second mini-orgasm)...He's hard as stone, easily piercing her  
wet, hairless gash

////////////////////////////////////////

*ANDY + ROBERT*

Some distance away, Robert Sullivan doesn't have to indulge in fantasies about how Andy Herrera's female juices taste..  
he's well acquainted with their flavor and substance...long, slow licks is how he began their encounter: now that her breathing  
has deepened and her thighs have closed about his head, he increases the speed of his darting, circling tongue, flitting from  
clit to 'taint' (the sexy Latina, in consideration of this 'rimming' fetish of Sully's, has taken special care to be clean and tidy in  
that area)...her belly heaves, signaling a mini-orgasm, the first of many that he expects to draw from her this night.

"Whoooo, Dios!", she giggles. "Buen trabajo, Capitan!" (Great work, Captain!)

She reaches down and takes hold of his large bore hose, which she'd sucked to stiffness earlier, and when he rises up  
onto his knees, she gathers some of the dripping cuntal liquid from between her legs and slicks up the mighty python;  
her knees lift until they are the same height as his rib cage, and she is wetter than before, so that when his plum-sized  
cock-head nudges against, then slides between her labia, she accepts about half before he meets resistance. "Ayyyy, Mi  
Rey!" (My King), she groans aloud-she feels as if she's been GORED...

For his part, Crouched above her, Tobert is, in his mind, very close to knocking on HEAVEN'S DOOR, at least symbolically...  
due to her substantial "caboose", Herrera's vaginal trench is shallower than some women's (a common situation among females with  
lots of JUNK IN THEIR TRUNK), and so rather than power through, he under-takes short, quick jabs into her loosening interior.  
Her hips buck madly, her breath coming in gasps and she struggles to arch her back so that she can watch that mocha-skinned  
magic wand slid in and out of her. A light smack to her big rear elicits a giggle, and encouragement for another-HARDER this time...

"Yeah, spank that ass HARDER, baby; mas RECIO..." Not long after, she suddenly yells "I'm going to cum! BARRAME, Robert (PLOW  
ME)", the spasming Latina cried, and soon, her partner senses her body tense up, with accompanying little tremors. Sully's own  
orgasm followed close behind, and as he's done before several times, he immerses himself within her, filling her up with his seed  
"I love you!", she sobs, still quaking from their joint explosions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*VICLEY*

At the Ripley residence, Chief Lucas Ripley 'preps' his Spouse, Victoria Hughes, for the ORAL portion of her evaluation.  
He sits on the edge of their bed, his large 'thing' already very stiff and leaking pre-cum. On her knees before him, Vic  
is careful to observe the proper _PRE-EXAM PREPARATIONS_ : "You may begin, Lieutenant", Ripley grins, and  
she laughs, takes his dick into her hand, and strokes it, stiffening it further. She leans-in and licks the tip his greasy cock-  
head, chuckling when her man moans his appreciation. When he inches his groin forward in response, the coffee-skinned  
lovely takes the entirety into her mouth, moving her tongue along the shaft, sending waves of pleasure through her hunky  
blonde husband. The horny Mrs. Ripley sucks dick with unbridled fervor, her head bobbing more quickly, and with increased  
passion, with each passing minute. Ripley's eyes roll back, exposing their whites when she rolls his heavy ball-sac in her palm,  
pausing in her cock-sucking to lick under that hairy bag, tickling the vein running beneath.

Luc opens his eyes to gaze down at his gorgeous wife: He marvels at the contrast between her slim, smallish fingers, wrapped  
so tightly about his quivering endowment; when her tongue snakes out to lick seductively at the large head of his flushed-pink  
dong, his toned abs jump about as if an alien might be trying to escape...

He grabbed her head, a little roughly, and begins thrusting into her wide open mouth (and the juncture of her throat) with all  
of the force his hips allow, and Vic, obligingly, moves her head and shoulders in time with him. Both of them shout out  
joyously, the intensity of their oral copulation having reached a fever pitch.

Lucas is loathe to take himself out of Vic's clasping gullet, for the next few moments, savoring the warmth and wetness of her  
loving mouth and lips. "Alright, Lieutenant...oral exam passed with perfect grade-no teeth next time."

"Right, Chief", Vic grins, licking her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MAYA + ANDY (SEX DAY DREAM)

Maya Bishop, alone in her bed, indulges one of her BASER fantasies: rimming what she imagines to be the very tasty backdoor of  
Andrea "Andy" Herrera. Limber fingers of one hand fiddle about at the juncture of her groin; the other cups a firm, pink-nippled  
boob and toys with the engorged little nubbin tipping it...she can just about TASTE the perfect dusky-circle of her best friend's anus,  
smack the hefty golden butt-cheeks the vivacious Latina presents to her: "Gaaaaah!, she croaks, deep in her so vivid imaging, she  
strums her little rock-hard pearl a bit too vigorously, such that her hips lift off of the damp bed-sheets before thumping back down.

Her eyes closed tightly, she can picture Andy crouched on all fours, one of her own hands nimbly dancing between her sturdy thighs,  
sexy red-lips open and sucking in oxygen while Maya's twirly tongue laps as hungrily at her wrinkled grommet as a feline starved of  
water. The delirious Blonde plunges both hands between her own thighs, her out of control desire peaking, cresting, and over-flowing,  
short-circuiting all of her entire nervous system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*JENNA + RYAN*

In San Diego, Maya is NOT alone in her fantasies-after rolling off of Jenna, Ryan Tanner enjoys the after-glow of a most satisfactory  
orgasm, the best one since...well since Monday, the last time he and Jenna had sex. What she doesn't know is that while atop, or behind  
or down between her legs pleasuring her orally, it isn't HER he sees-it's Andrea Herrera. Even if she KNEW, it's not as if she doesn't get  
serious benefit from his imagining: he has delivered some incredibly satisfying sex as a result. While he basks, she gazes at him, loathe  
to bring up a subject that's been nagging at her for a week or two: while he's showering one day, she intercepted a call from an East MIami  
Pathologist, a pretty famous one-Beaumont Rosewood Jr. She remembers him from a joint EMPD-SPD task force a few months prior; in  
truth, who can FORGET him: 6-4, 220 pounds of solid chocolate splendor-a gorgeous hunk of Man no matter what a woman's race or  
preference may be. His partner is a striking Latina woman who bears an uncanny resemblance to Andy Hererra, and apparently, Ryan has  
been messaging and e-mailing her often enough to concern Dr. Rosewood, who is also her off-duty Partner (they're expecting a child  
together)...

Dr. Rosewood's call is to advise Ry to cease and desist with the contacts, so that HE, Rosewood, doesn't have to make a trip to  
California to make the point IN PERSON. The Eurasian police officer never expected her man to just forget all about a woman he's  
known most of his life, including sharing her bed, but THIS...she decides to give him more time to adjust to the fact that Andy and  
Sullivan are in what appears to be a solid, in it-to-win it type relationship, and he should either get his head out of his ass, or SHE will  
call an end to this...whatever it is they have. She's starting to care for him, but won't let herself be second to another, not long term  
He's mumbled Andy's name a few times during sex, and so he's clearly fantasizing about her, soooo, tit for tat, right? She can fantasize  
fantasize about TRAVIS (that's harmless enough), or the DELICIOUS Dr. Beaumont, Jr...just be careful not to pull a 'WEEKND' (Call Out  
His (My) Name'.

Propping herself up on an elbow, she says, "Whatcha thinkin' bout, Cuteness?"

'How much I love FUCKING YOU," he lies. "Oh, SORRY...how much I love making love to you," he corrects.

"You had it right the first time," she dimples prettily. "That was some mighty fine FUCKING."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*LEVI + TRAVIS*

"Hey, Lee: Vic wants to meet us at their breakfast place," Travis announces. "Wanna go?"

"Ahhh...I'm on call, so if GS needs a 'blade man', I'd have to jet...but sure."

"Cool". He texts Vic to update her on the decision, and confirm the time:

T: Yo, Vic...we're 🟢, this end..what ⌛

V: Its...0812...forty mins?

T: BET...Sullyvandy?

V: they said yes, i'll confirm...right before 0900, yeah?

T: Copy. See ya

V: 👍

Turning to Levi, the hunky firefighter suggests a quickie before they go...Levi is not so gung-ho for that-they'd gone at it for hours  
the previous night, and Travis sort of 'over-did' it with the BDSM part of the sex. He'd enjoyed it, but honestly is sort of 'fucked-out'  
truth be told. Instead, he promises his boyfriend a special surprise the next time they get together.

/////

Andy sees a text from Vic when she and Sullivan exit the shower-at least, a shower is how it STARTED OUT:it: things rapidly devolved  
into a hot and extra steamy adult playtime, instigated by the ever-horny Robert Sullivan...instead of fifteen or twenty minutes, the two  
exit the shower stall almost an hour after entering.

The last text reads:

V: can you STOP HO'ing and answer Y/N to 🍲!!!

A: now, now...where n when?

V: 30 mins-me and hubby's breakfast spot

A: R sez 👍

V: see ya there then

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*A SHIFT @ LA MICHOACANA ©

Vic and Lucas arrive just minutes before Andy and Robert. There's a carafe of coffee already on the table, and the quartet don't  
waste time when the menus are handed out. They order quickly, and the waitress, who recognizes Vicley as daily clients, assures  
them that their food would be out right away. Vic chides the two about what exactly kept the couple from answering her texts; Andy  
advises her, just as good-naturedly, to 'mind her business'.

When the food comes, in quick order as promised, Andy digs immediately into her selection of a large stack of pancakes, bacon, ham,  
hash browns, and toast.

All three of her companions watch her in AWE; Vic comments, "You two had better move your plates out of reach-Herrera acts as if  
she's eating for HERSELF and a Little Sullivan; what do you DO to this woman, Captain? She's GOBBLING EVERYTHING in mother-  
loving sight, FOR REAL!!"

Swallowing a large mouthful of pancake and eggs, Andy raises her left hand and jokes, "Bitch, I'm 'bout to BALL THIS!" The other three  
laugh hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation
> 
> Buen trabajo, Capitan: Good work, Captain
> 
> Mas RECIO: Harder
> 
> BARRAME: Impale me
> 
> 'Bitch, I'm bout to BALL THIS!' (In the vernacular, means forming an open hand  
> into a fist and striking-usually a threat, but in this instance a jest.


	2. Fantasy Cum 2 Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really SP-SP-SPICEY Station 19 shenanigans:
> 
> VICLEY
> 
> MAYA and JACK JAYA?)
> 
> SURRERA

Bouncing around the bed 4-5 times weekly keeps Victoria Hughes as sexually satisfied as she's ever been (this concession  
only because of the Brazilian soccer player she'd dated in college-he did nothing but work-out, and play soccer, leaving him  
plenty of time to hone his bedroom skills)...keeping in mind that Jacobo was nearly twenty years younger, and hadn't gone through  
a near-death experience...Ripley edges him out by a whisper...speaking of WHISKERS...the bristly stubble on her man's face and chin  
is PERFECT to tickle her clit and outer labia with, along with his fingers and tongue...and his ever-ready POGO-STICK...as she  
creeps close and close to orgasm, Vic desperately searches for some way to distract herself...she flashes back to her days on the  
on her high school swim team, and her head to head battles with INGA STEVENSSON, an exchange student from Sweden...she can  
(in her mind) hear the race announcer excitedly describing their final battle:

_'...The Swede touches opposite end first, with Hughes just a whisper behind...70 meters to go, and Stevensson has a slight lead_   
_...60 meters!...Victoria Hughes is famous for her final 'kick, but if she's going to make a move, she'd do better do it FAST!"_

_'Remember, Jan-Hughes has that partial tear in her left shoulder muscle...40 meters...HUGHES NOW SHOULDER TO SHOULDER with_   
_STEVENSSON! VICTORIA HUGHES DRAWING AHEAD BY A FINGERTIP AS THEY SWIM FOR HOME!...TWO METERS...HUGHES TOUCHES_   
_FIRST! WHAT A RALLY BY VICTORIA HUGHES TO CAPTURE THE WASHINGTON STATE HIGH SCHOOL 100 METER INDOOR SWIMMING_   
_CHAMPIONSHIP!...'_

"Oooooahhh!," she cries, in response to her Husband's busily wriggling tongue slashing across her swollen labial lips; it teases and tastes  
before dipping into her shaven, glistening crease. Lucas worked at the juicy twat until a wealth of delicious cum bubbled-out of it, coating  
his lips and tongue. For a bit of added 🌶: He kisses his way up past her stomach, ribs, and breasts, until he reaches her mouth-she greedily  
sucks on his extended tongue, tasting herself: SP🌶CY!!

"GOD, I love you!", she mumbles between kisses. He echoes the sentiment.

Later, she asks," Did you ever see us here-together, like this? I FANTASIZED about it-many, MANY nights."

Sleepily, Lucas answers: "My fantasies were every day, all day events-TRUTH? I think about fucking you while sitting in my office...driving  
down the road...taking a piss..."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...over-sexed!."

****************************

JACK AND MAYA

In the rear supply room at the Fire Station, 1220am: Maya sits atop a low shelf, pant-less, and sans under-garments...Jack, on his   
knees between her wide-spread thighs, excitedly opens her up, tracing her wetness with trembling fingers. he kisses the insides of her  
thighs, working his way towards his "mark". When his mouth finds her hot center, he first darts, his tongue inside her with each pull of  
his lips on her clit. With one small fist, she muffles her wanton cries; with the other, she holds his head in place, making sure that he does  
NOT stop until the job is finished...her attentive lover holds her legs firmly in place when she bucks in orgasm, keeping her cumming with  
no respite. JESUS!, she muses to herself; this guy is nearly as good with is tongue as ELLE...or SARA, or MISHA...the point is, he does a more  
than adequate job, regarding cunnilingus. At 1243, they creep back upstairs to their bunks.

****************************

SURRERA

(In The Captain's bunk, 1212am)

Robert Sullivan's oral caresses elicit little jerks and twitches from his lover, her hips lift off of the bed-covers with each spasm. Her very  
copious flow signals that she's ready, and so he orders her onto all fours:

Prepared for BREACH, Lieutenant Herrera?!"

Her gasping reply: 'Y-YES, SIR!"

"Keep it DOWN", he growls before sliding into her in one thrust. To stile her pout-cry, she grabs his discarded boxer-briefs and stuffs  
them into her mouth. He rocks back and forth, the shaft contacting Andy's clit and rubbing against it, until it un-sheaths and says  
'hello'...Herrera pants like a bellows, her eyes half-closed in response to the gradual stretching of her inner walls. It doesn't take long for  
him to insert most of his large bore hose into her compliant quim.: after weeks of daily sex, she's finally gotten somewhat accustomed to  
his kind of ridiculous endowment. He punches in and out of his luscious bed-mates' like a well-maintained machine.

Sullivan announces his intention to 'brand this pussy PROPERTY OF CAPTAIN ROBERT SULLIVAN'; her response is: "Si, O SI, REY (YES, MI KING); SOY TUYO, SOLO TUYO! (I'm yours, only yours!) she cries, enjoying the massive intrusion of his hard-pounding  
member into the far regions of her inner core.

"No te escuche" (I didn't hear you), he taunts.

"Es TUYO! MI CUERPO ES TUYO! (It's YOURS, MY BODY IS YOURS!)

When he registers the third time that her insides tighten spasmodically around his rampant plunger, he pulls-out and tells her to get  
onto her knees; she scrambles to comply...the forceful way that he takes control of her in the bedroom turns her on immensely (being in  
control of previous lovers in these activities was her 'hallmark'...WAS...He pressed his plum-sized tip against the kneeling Herrera's  
red lips, teasing them open, and slipping the fat, juice-tainted shaft in between them. That's HER female secretions she's tasting...she's  
never done this with another, but Sullivan DEMANDS it.

NOT that he would ever get PHYSICAL...just withhold sex, as he's implied before. No matter what, she can't HAVE THAT...Opening her  
mouth as wide as she could, the sex-drunk Latina tried not to gag as the nearly foot-long phallus pistons slowly n and out of her oral cavity.  
When he cums, she doesn't pull away...another barrier broken...ANOTHER FIRST, AMONG OTHERS


	3. Fantasy Cum 2 Life (Rosewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise expresses how she feels to Rosie

Villa: Beaumont Rosewood Jr

Rosie: ?

Villa: I have an idea about your Mom and Senior

Rosie: Shall I start guessing?

Villa: A combination Christmas and 👰🏼 gift

Rosie: Xmas I get...👰🏼❓❓ 

Villa: They'te back 2gether, DUH

Rosie: They didn't get re-married, DUH

Villa: It's romantic

Rosie: If u say so

Villa: I wanna 💑 u

Villa: Rosie

Villa: ROSIE!!

Rosie: Still here...u wanna 💍 me

Villa: CORRECTO y tener 👼🏽👼🏽👼🏽👼🏽

Rosie: QUATRO?

Villa: Minimo 😏

Rosie: 4's good

Villa: I KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correcto Correct
> 
> y: and
> 
> Tener: Have/birth
> 
> Quatro: Four
> 
> Minimo: Minimum


	4. CALZONA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALZONA SPICE elements of BDSM (light), EXPLICIT LESBIAN SEX and  
> STRONG LANGUAGE
> 
> Calzona in the RED ROOM-Callie is punished for her insolence, and it gets REAL,  
> REAL HOT 🔥🔥🔥LESBIAN SEX/SEX TOYS/AND ANAL INCLUDED, so skip this chapter  
> if you're offended by a woman 'domming' another sexually.

WELLL...THERE'S SOME DISCORD IN THE CALZONA HOUSEHOLD...all started by Callie's announcement that Mark Sloan  
her to bring the Daughter he shares with her back to Seattle for the week of December 29th thru the 4th Of January. Only Callie  
and Sofia, NOT Arizona. The discussion becomes more heated when her blonde partner asks why Callie seems to be siding with  
Mark on the subject of Arizona not being invited. Callie tries to brush it off as not something to get excited about. Dr. Robbins  
disagrees, and mentions their joint history of infidelity. She doesn't trust Callie around Mark, or HERSELF with her Wife gone for  
a week.

"Mira: si quieres acostar con Mark Sloan, sea Mujer y DIMELO!  
[Look! If you want to fuck Mark Sloan again, be woman enough to just say so!]

"LA MADRE! Tu, ARI-TU eres la unica que menciono cojiendo a Mark. El no ha dicho eso!"  
[Goddamn! You, Ari-YOU are the only one to mention fucking Mark. He didn't say that!]

"And he's not expecting that either because he doesn't have his dick ready to pull out on a moments notice for any woman  
dumb enough to spread her ass-cheeks!", Arizona shouts, sarcastically.

'You are...you're...FUCK YOU, Ari! I can be around Mark without jumping into his bed..."

"Or SUPPLY CLOSET, or ON CALL ROOM, or a BACK ALLEY?"

"This is bullshit, Arizona...Sofia's father has a right to see her..."

"HE WANTS ACCESS TO _YOU_ , AND YOUR big ass titties, you DUMB COW!! He gives TWO FUCKS about Sofi!"

"EAT SHIT, you PSYCHO GIMP!"

 _"What Did you say to me? What The FUCK did you just say to me?_ Arizona Robbin's tone of voice is ice-cold

Recognizing that she's gone too far, the beautiful Latina tries to back-track. "Ummm...I-I'm; I APOLOGIZE; I didn't mean it."

"You said it."

"Ari...I ...I went too far, I'm SO SORRY...please forgive me."

"TOO LATE. Get in the 'red room'...on the bed, hands and knees...while I think about your punishment."

"Arizonaaaa...SOFIA..."

*****DUD RED ROOM!*****

A paddle, judiciously applied...to make that bubbly butt she's dragging around behind her pinkish red n GLOWING...

NIPPLE CLAMPS...to add 'pizzazz' when she's taken from behind-with every bounce and swing of her DD cup boobies, the clamps pinch,  
reminding her of her insolence (and because Arizona likes to see them swinging and bouncing about)

A 12" long, 2.5" long latex strap-on dildo (really, a two-ended monster, one end of which is inserted inside the "top", so that she can  
experience the act with just as much pleasure as the 'bottom"

Anal play has long been a part of Calzona's bedroom activities for a few years now, and though PUNISHMENT doesn't always warrant Callie  
taking it up the ass, she often purposely does something to piss her domme off and be ordered into the red room...

Callie's thighs are sodden with her juices. Blonde Doctor watches her quiver and moan as she pulls-backs for a moment and applies her  
thumb to her exposed little clit and, rubbing in counter-clockwise...the little bud is fleshy and stiff, and simply CANNOT WAIT to take it  
between her lips and suck it 'til she SQUIRTS!...later of course...for now...

Arizona's fingers clamp tightly to her lover's prodigious hips, pulling the Latina back against her front, rolling her hips FORWARD; her slow,  
steady thrusts gaining in speed and vigor with each passing minute; the dildo sinks continuously into the chesty brunette's now-loose bum.  
Callie's fists grasp the bed-sheets tightly, her moans and cries of delight a fitting back-drop to the loud SLAP-SLAP-SLAP of Arizona's thighs  
against her wide-splayed botty, and the other woman's own pants of lust...Calliope Iphegenia Torres shouts joyfully as AR's teeth sink into the  
hot skin on the back of her neck, the hot breaths she exhales through her nose raise goosebumps on CIT's shoulders and back.

The blood-swollen nipples of Callie's swinging jugs sting mightily; Callie knows better than ask to remove the clamps...her punishment must br />  
be enforced, because she's been disrespectful, and deserves whatever penance her ex-wife has decided on...

Her lust roars out of control Arizona's latex cock just won't quit until she abruptly ceases her wild buggery and reaches around to un-clip  
first one, then the other clamp. Callie nearly faints from the pain when blood, now un-restricted, floods back into her teats, followed by a  
glut milk spraying from both boobs. Callie's domme resumes thrusting, more slowly while tenderly 'milking' her sobbing 'bottom', her hands  
squeezing in time to her pumping hips.


	5. It's Getting HAWT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Weasely Arsehole Paedo(phile) (WAPF) Jules Karr's planned  
> sex-fest is interrupted; Ripley and Sully plot to remove their S/O(s)  
> from harm's way (more as the chapter continues)...Emmett Dixon opens  
> his heart to Travis. Andrea shares her vision of the future with Sullivan, and  
> Vic spent the whole day (her day off) anxiously waiting for Lucas to complete his  
> 0900-1700hrs (9-5) tour; she has news: news that she's bursting to share with  
> Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NATARSHA* is a creatin of the lovely and so talented _JULRENDA_  
>  her fic _STATION SPICE_ is well worth a look

Natarsha leans forward, lips pursed for a kiss, and the bawdy blonde's happy to oblige: Her lithe tongue slips into the older woman's mouth;  
dances over her teeth and gums, savoring the sticky remnants of Natarsha's own "spend"...the kiss deepens, and the wily Russian's eager hands  
cup and squeeze Jule's heavy bra-less milkers, one in each itchy palm, loving their plump weightiness...Jules muses about the many times Nat's  
expressed a desire to suckle, and the second their kiss ends the lusty redhead makes an immediate be-line for those mouth-watering EE cup  
jellies. Her small, pink lips immediately latch-onto a big, brown nipple, sucking hungrily, laving them with her little pink tongue...she kisses  
every single square inch of Jules' big, jiggly mounds, causing her to squirm delightedly.

Jules is seconds from letting herself go-from giving in to the overwhelming desire to 'spend' when her mobile buzzes: the ringtone for the  
parody hip hop sone *King Little Dick* signals a call from Deputy Chief Michael Dixon...what a bleeding PEST he is! Natarsha is going to town  
on both nipples in turn, and Dixon does get the hint, the phone rings twice more before an exasperated Jules snatches it up: she counts to  
three, calms her breathing, and purrs "Michael-what a bad bad bear you are, making me wait like this!"

"Can't get enough of it huh?" The repulsive AC cackles nastily.

Natarsha decides to bite into the thick, raised disk surrounding Jules' quivering breast buds: pushing the massive mounds together,  
the mischievous Assistant To The Mayor swipes her tongue across them jointly: "Hummmhff!" Jules whined.

"Something the matter?" Dixon asks, clearly not interested if something DID happen to be the matter.

"Hmm...NO, nothing...what, err, what is you-you wanted, Cheif?" Nat is really getting to her-her stocking vamps are soaked with her  
juices (her lover enlisted the voluptuous SFD dispatcher to support one of her huge melons as she continued to suckle; Nat's other  
hand is shoved under Jules' skirt, finger-banging her enthusiastically).

'I've been thinking about you all day...what do you think of meeting me at the Renaissance in an hour? I'll call Sullivan: say that I need  
you at another station...and wear that lingerie that I bought you."

With enormous effort, Jules puts a 'smile' in her voice and adopts a breathy tone: "Yes, Cheif."

After the call is disconnected, screams her frustration into her balled fist.

****************************

Ripley and Sullivan share a light night cocktail in the Cheif's office, with the lights turned low and both men having loosened  
their collars slumped in their chairs. Lucas says "BOBBY-I think I have a way to keep our women safe yet still hands-on."

"The Academy? PRT?"

"Close, and actually not bad ideas...either of those or even Fire Investigation."

Sullivan nods thoughtfully. "The Academy, PRT, Aid Car, Fire Investigation, or a Rapid Response Unit. I meant to bring up that idea  
about RRUS-Aid Cars that roll through the city on a continuous circuit, returning only at shift change. They get to the scene more  
quickly, which we need with these STOP THE COUNT slash FLIP THE ELECTION numbskulls. They promised to escalate the violence  
and they have."

"Do you reckon they'll go for it? It's a way for them to get promoted-Andy can get Captain, and Vic might even get there,  
though probably no farther, until after I retire."

"The more I think about it the more convinced I am that their concern for their family's well-being would override any lingering desire  
to run toward flames and or explosions: the risk of collapsing roofs and toxic fumes recludes that since they both intend to expand  
our families."

"Yesh, right? If we present it as an OPTION I'm confident they'll see things our way-they are both intelligent, reasonable women. They'll  
understand that their 'cowboy days' are over...at least they need to be."

****************************

Emmett lays in Travis' queen bed, nearly recovered from the but of incredible (and VERY ENERGETIC) sex the two men had just had.  
The newness of man on man, the novelty of it is sort of intoxicating for the young man: instead of _penetraTOR_ , he's  
the _penetraTEE_ : he has a unique perspective now on what _WOMEN_ go through...Travis isn't exactly rough,  
the way some of the guys on the gay porno vids are: having someone _inside_ you..that's a wallop to the brainpan!

"I'm a 'switch' ", Travis explained, educating his lover as to the sexual dynamics of gay and bisexual (and possibly 'hetero' sex): 'top'  
and bottom refer to dominant or submissive, or active and passive roles, not to who is physically on top in a particular sexual act.  
The older term "versatile" is sometimes used instead of "switch". I can be dominant or submissive, depending...for example: with.  
Michael OI was submissive: with you, I'm dominant. What about YOU...are you dominate or submissive with Alicia?"

"Dominant", Emment responded. " When she and I do it, I don't _not enjoy it_...it's expected, and so I...I dunno...I just  
cooperate. I've been with who knows how many women, and I always performed just fine. You're my first man, and the truth is I  
can't seem to get enough of you."

Travis decides that the "Probie' deserves a kiss."

=====/=====

After this one is born, I want another", Andrea Herrea announces to her husband. "I was very lonely as an only child...weren't  
you?"

"I was indeed. I love the idea of another child-das wäre toll."

"Oooo-I know this one!" Andrea exclaims excitedly. That means 'that would be great'! See I'm learning!"

=====/=====

Vic spent the whole day (her day off) anxiously waiting for Lucas to complete his 0900-1700hrs (9-5) tour; she has news-  
news that she's bursting to share with Lucas. He's barely in the door when she blurts "You're a Daddy!"


End file.
